


Kisses and Controllers

by aphwank



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GTAV - Freeform, Violence, fix-it and violent videogames, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwank/pseuds/aphwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamora Jean Calhoun, the head of police of a local police department finally takes a much needed day off. The peace is short lived when her boyfriend Felix drops in for a day full of violent video games, much to the small man's dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Controllers

“Good morning’ ma’am! Bright and sunny day today! What’s on today’s agenda?” Felix, sounding over happy and cheerful per usual, said into the phone that Tamora pressed against her ear. It was too early in the morning to sound so excited.   
“I don’t know. Felix, it’s seven in the morning on a Saturday, I would like to sleep in for a change. Is that so much to ask?” she answered, letting annoyance taint her words. She was just lucky that Felix had gotten used to her usually harsh tone of voice. Especially at seven in the morning on a Saturday.  
She was head of the police department and today was her day off so she wanted nothing but to relax and stay in her house for the whole day, but she also knew, that if she told her boyfriend that no, they could not hang out one more time, it would definitely hurt his feelings. She had been working on a case for two weeks straight now and barely had time for the upbeat younger man.  
“Come over at noon or something and we’ll figure something out. I want to stay home today,” she said crisply and hung up the phone without so much as a simple goodbye. She let her phone fall back down on her duvet and she fell asleep before the phone could even hit the fabric.

As Tamora had instructed, Felix was ringing her doorbell at noon sharp. Sometimes he was way too punctual. She groaned and threw her blankets aside, pulling on her robe. She walked towards her front door, the hardwood floor cold against her bare feet as he trudged to let Felix in.  
“My, Tamora, lookin’ beautiful as always!” he when she opened the door. She scoffed and waved him inside, wondering how blind he really was. She just dragged herself out of bed and she definitely felt less than beautiful.  
“I’m going to get dressed, make yourself at home or something,” she told him, retreating back down the hall to her room. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a plain green shirt, running a hand through her hair to at least tame it a little. Once she looked at least presentable, she made her way back to Felix who was sitting very politely on the couch, his hands in his lap.  
“What now? Why are you here Felix?” she asked, flopping down next to him lazily, looking at him through the fringe of her hair.  
“Oh!” he started, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink,” he said, his tone unsure as he looked around the living room for ideas before his eyes fell on a lopsided stack that could rival that stature of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.  
“Oh! Can we play one of your video games? Your pick,” he suggested, tearing his eyes away from her brand new Xbox one he got her for Christmas and landing on her. The dust gathering on the device indicated she hadn’t had time to play it much, even though she was a hardcore gamer in her free time. Her facial features lightened at his suggestion and shrugged and lifted her frame off of the hard couch to crouch in front of the leaning video game stack that could be nearly the same size as Felix himself. Her eyes skimmed over the colourful spines of the video game cases as she searched for something that tickled her interest and that would keep Felix entertained as well. She let out a bark of laughter before bounding back to the couch, tossing her boyfriend the second player controller and flopping down next to him, powering up the Xbox.  
“You didn’t put in a game,” Felix stated, confusion colouring his tone and worriedly watched as Tamora’s grin steadily grew with amusement. Frankly, it was concerning and a little scary to him. He didn’t have to wait long to find out what she picked when the title faded onto the screen. The online version of Grand Theft Auto V.  
Felix instantly paled, “I’ve, um, heard a lot about this game…” he trailed off before Tamora cut him off, “You’ll be fine Felix,” she reassured him, though he didn’t feel so reassured as she pressed start. He didn’t play much games himself besides when he was younger and played Super Mario Bros on his Super Nintendo, so the foreign controller in his hands left him in a daze.  
“H-how do I work this?” he asked, mostly to himself, “What does this button do- OH MY!” he jumped in panic as he accidentally shot a passerby on the street.  
“I can fix it, I can fix it…” He kept repeating to himself while he tried to locate the hospital, accidentally taking the money from the man he shot instead, “Oh no, give it back!” he squeaked, his brows creased in stress and worry. Tamora only rolled her eyes and yanked a poor unsuspecting person out of a car at a stop light, shot him and threw her character inside.  
“Get in,” she ordered him, a small smirk on her pale lips and he looked over at her in fear.  
“You shot a man! And stole his car! Tamora this is against-” he yelled before she steadily cut him off, “Yes, I did, that’s the game, now just get in and we can have some real fun and not sit around like a couple of wet blankets in a desert,” she said, her boyfriend groaning beside her and got in the stolen vehicle, letting her drive, well over the speed limit through Palm Springs, hitting cars as they passed.  
“Shouldn’t we check if they’re okay?” Felix piped quietly.  
“It’s a game Felix,” she reminded him for a second time before sirens sounded through her surround sound and within an instant, they were participating in a high speed chase.  
“Oh no! I can’t go to jail! Drive drive drive!” he panicked and kept checking the rear view mirrors as the police grew closer to them. Shots were fired and Felix let out a frightened scream when one of the car windows shattered. Tamora couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle as she watched her boyfriend squirm and panic in her peripherals. When more shots were fired, he could swear his blood went cold as the tires were blown and their car began to slow.  
“We have to get out, I’ll cover you from these sissies, run.” she told him seriously, throwing open the car door and rolling out before the smoking vehicle could even come to a stop. Felix’s palms began to sweat as he clumsily maneuvered the controls, grasping the contraption for dear life as he threw his character from the car, knowing that in real life such an act would definitely cause him damage. He started to run, ordering his character to rush forward, feeling his heart pound against his rib cage as if he himself was running from rouge bullets and sirens. Not a second later, they were showered with bullets, Tamora getting his several times.  
Felix’s fingers froze, his character skidding to a stop before he turned him around, facing the onslaught of bullets coming for them but somehow missing Felix by a fraction. He remained unfazed, his eyes fixed on Tamora’s health taking a massive beating. He fiddled with a few buttons before he managed to open his artillery, his movements no longer shaky but now intended and confident and sure. Within moments, he found a missile and fired it upon the five cops that surrounded them, blowing the cars and the people alike sky high in a fiery blaze.  
“Don’t shoot at my girlfriend,” he said, his voice low and husky and albeit dangerous. Tamora, open mouthed in shock, turned to look at her usually sweet and innocent boyfriend, not believing what she just heard leave his mouth. Even if it was only a game, she couldn’t help but feel touched by the sudden bout of protectiveness that had washed over Felix.  
She paused the game, leaving the frozen screen on a picturesque vision of flaming cars against a Palm Springs sunset.  
“Sorry,” he apologized meekly, catching her stare that he found unreadable. Tamora suddenly pressed her lips against his, an action pretty rare in their relationship. His face flushed a deep maroon, “Golly…” he mumbled happily.  
“See, it wasn’t that bad! You manned up for once, good job,” she congratulated, clapping him on his back.  
“I’m already a man!” he defended and Tamora laughed, pressing play.


End file.
